Time Goddess- Diosa del tiempo - Libro 3
by Ratoncilla
Summary: La antigua Vampiro Isabella se ve obligada a decidir el nuevo rumbo de su vida, que no es mas que aceptar de nuevo a Jacob a pesar de sus acciones o reencarnar una amor con su propio creador asesinado. Jacob el lobo esposo por 450 años o Edward un vampiro renacido con una extraña conexion con ella. Bella la nueva autoridad en ambas razas. Bella y un futuro nuevo o mas de lo mismo.


Libro III

La antigua Vampiro Isabella se ve obligada a decidir el nuevo rumbo de su vida, que no es mas que aceptar de nuevo a Jacob a pesar de sus acciones o reencarnar una amor con su propio creador asesinado. Jacob el lobo esposo por 450 años o Edward un vampiro renacido con una extraña conexion con ella. Bella la nueva autoridad en ambas razas. Bella y un futuro nuevo o mas de lo mismo.

Capítulo 41: Edward

Edward POV

Un nuevo despertar fue lo que experimente después de aquel dolor tan grande, me sentí quemarme todo completamente pero en lugar de morir abrí los ojos a un nuevo comienzo.

Vivía en una soledad inexplicable y escuchando más de lo que todo el mundo debía o necesitaba saber. Mi más grande anhelo era convertirme en soldado pero la gran epidemia de gripa española llego primero que mis 18 años. Mi padre y mi madre murieron de eso, yo debí morir igual pero Carlisle Cullen me salvo al convirtiéndome en vampiro.

Desde que me convirtieron note que mis rarezas como humano se convirtieron en dones como vampiro. Lograba escuchar todo lo que los demás pensaban pero no por eso tenía paz en mi interior algo me faltaba, aun como humano siempre pensaba en toda esa etapa de mi niñez que por alguna extraña razón no recordaba y como vampiro era aún más difícil recordar, tan solo tenía un gran dibujo de un hermoso rostro, algunos libros transcritos a mano por alguien que no recordaba y varias letras que no eran mías en un diario pero lo que más me frustraba de no saber ni recordar era que en mis pertenencias había una pequeña cadena con un dije muy singular, que obviamente tampoco recordaba cómo era que lo tenía, recordaba todas y cada una de las joyas de mi familia pero esa singular cadena no la recordaba.

Recién en mi nueva existencia al primer lugar a donde Carlisle fue conmigo fue a casa de mis padres, recogí mis pertenencias y con ellas, obviamente mi cadena. Por alguna razón separarme de ella era muy doloroso y no sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué. Mientras me colocaba la cadena y Carlisle me decía como él no se alimentaba de humanos y todo lo que implicaba ser un vampiro, él se agazapo y se puso en posición de ataque.

- Carlisle: Atento Edward, hay otro vampiro cerca.

- Edward: Que, yo no logro oler ningún otro vampiro.

Aspire nuevamente mis nuevos sentidos eran algo muy agradable y súper excitante, aun no me acostumbraba del todo a ellos pero si había un vampiro cerca lo más seguro es que yo lo percibiera pero no era así, después de unos segundos de concentración y respiración por fin Carlisle hablo.

- Carlisle: Edward, de donde sacaste ese dije, tienes mucho tiempo con él, verdad.

No entendía la pregunta y mucho menos que dejara de estar alerta ante la amenaza de proximidad de otro vampiro así que simplemente conteste con honestidad.

- Edward: Carlisle, tal vez tú como doctor me puedas ayudar. Veras esta cadena la obtuve un día aproximadamente cuando yo tenía 12 o 13 años pero por alguna extraña razón no logro recordar un periodo de mi vida, desde mis 8 hasta mis 13 años no recuerdo nada, es algo así como si se hubiera borrado mi memoria.

Su respuesta me sorprendió aún más hundiéndome en más dudas aun sobre ese asunto.

- Carlisle: Bueno Edward, primero que nada ahora entiendo por qué tu madre intuyo o supo que yo era un vampiro y antes de morir me pidió te transformara. Lo más obvio es que ella hubiese estado en contacto con un vampiro y por lo que me dices, tu igual conociste a ese vampiro.

Queee, eso si no lo podía creer. Si yo hubiese conocido un vampiro lo más seguro es que recordara o mama alguna vez me lo hubiese contado o preguntado o algo… me quede atontado sin decir nada mientras el continuo.

- Carlisle: Por la cara que pones veo que no lo sabias, te explicare lo que yo creo.

- Edward: Por favor.

- Carlisle: Edward, yo creo que fuiste "victima" del don especifico de algún vampiro, que te borro la memoria por un lapso de tiempo.

Yo seguí estático sin poder comprender del todo las palabras de aquel hombre, que ahora era algo así como mi padre.

- Carlisle: No pongas esa cara hijo, como yo mismo te he dicho y como tú mismo sabes, existen varios vampiros con dones tan variados que uno de ellos puede ser eso, la capacidad de borrar la memoria.

- Edward: Pero porque alguien querría borrar mis recuerdos durante 4 años, no entiendo Carlisle.

- Carlisle: Existen infinidad de razones para las que un vampiro se va Edward y por lo que te hizo, supongo que tu o tu mama lo descubrieron y tuvo que irse, recuerda que una de nuestras leyes más absolutas es siempre vivir en el anonimato.

- Edward: Hasta cierto punto puedo comprender eso, me borro la memoria para que no lo delatara pero se me hace absurdo eso, si era tan cercano a mí como para pasar 4 años conmigo de todas formas no lo hubiera delatado.

- Carlisle: No hables solo de él, pues bien pudo ser un ella y eso tampoco lo recuerdas supongo, verdad.

- Edward: Tal vez, también puede ser. Sabes de ese tiempo solo recuerdo que en mi casa me la pasa casi recluido, me sentía muy solo y no podía explicar ese sentimiento de soledad pero si recuerdo que en esta casa a parte de mis padres solo vivían el chofer y el mayordomo, alguna vez tuve una institutriz pero a ella tampoco la recuerdo.

- Carlisle: Nunca sabremos a bien quien era pero fuera él o ella, debió estimarte, quererte y tenerte mucho cariño, te amo sin duda alguna. Debe de recordarte cada segundo todos los días, cada segundo…

Carlisle dijo esto con mucho cuidado, observando mi reacción. Me dijo esto señalando directamente a mi dije, un ademan que no entendí y pregunte el porqué de lo que decía…

- Carlisle: Lo diré solo una vez, pues creo mereces saberlo y no comentare de nuevo esto pues creo que es algo muy personal tuyo, de acuerdo…

- Edward: Si, te lo agradecería.

- Carlisle: Tu cadena lleva por dije, un pequeño pedazo de otro vampiro, Edward.

- Edward: Queee, no entiendo.

- Carlisle: Esa pequeña piedra que parece un diamante es lo que me huele a vampiro pues pertenece a un vampiro, es un pequeño y diminuto pedazo de algún vampiro.

- Edward: Eso no puede ser posible, tú mismo me dijiste que para provocar una herida a un vampiro se necesita demasiada fuera, que incluso algunos vampiros no tienen esa fuerza. Y porque tu hueles a otra vampiro y yo no.

- Carlisle: Tal vez, tú no lo huelas por la misma razón por la que no recuerdas y estoy seguro que esa o ese vampiro tienen todo que ver. Te dejo algo así como un recuerdo de él o ella.

- Edward: Eso significaría que,,, pero entonces el…

- Carlisle: Si Edward, eso significa como te dije, que te recuerda cada segundo de su vida por que debe de sentir un dolor indescriptible siempre desde que te otorgo ese pedacito de él.

- Edward: Pero entonces el murió…

- Carlisle: Él o ella, recuérdalo. Y no, vive un gran dolor constantemente pero no por eso significa que haya muerto. Puede que borrara tu memoria y te dejara ese recuerdo para protegerte en el momento que su anonimato se vio descubierto y por eso se fue. Ahora vámonos hijo, eres aun un neófito y no es bueno estar en la ciudad.

Solo asentí, la propiedad seguía siendo mía y más adelante cuando tuviera más control sobre mis impulsos de alimentarme podría regresar a ver si encontraba más respuestas o más preguntas. En cualquiera de ambos casos no era el momento.

Seguí el camino de mí ahora padre. Pasaron los años y con el tiempo resulto que tenía una madre y una hermana. Carlisle pensaba que me encontraba muy solo y tal vez una pareja cambiaria eso en mí, Rosalie era una mujer muy hermosa y de muy buen cuerpo, sin embargo no era la mujer que yo buscaba, no era para mí.

Tuve mis momentos de rebeldía, unos años me separe de mi padre y mi familia para salir el mundo y poder saciar mi sed de humanos, sin embargo siempre algo en mi me decía que eso no era bueno, compense mis actos matando únicamente humanos en mi opinión malos, rateros, asesinos, violadores, estafadores… jamás mate un inocente y me jure a mí mismo que jamás lo haría.

Regrese con mi padre tiempo después, ahora me había convertido en un importante artista en lo concerniente a la música clásica, el piano desde siempre fue mi fascinación. En nuestra condición como vampiros no pasábamos mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, escasament años y ya, teníamos que mudarnos a un nuevo lugar.

Teníamos varias propiedades en el norte de los Estados Unidos y Canadá, nuestros familiares más cercanos eran el Clan de las hermanas Denali, que al igual que nosotros no se alimentaban de humanos, tan solo de animales.

Nuestro lugar de residencia actual era el pequeño pueblo de Forks, al norte de los Estados Unidos del lado de la costa oeste. Descubrimos que en una reserva cercana al pueblo, habitaban unos nativos de la tribu Quiulete. Ellos increíblemente sabían todo sobre vampiros algo que asombro mucho a todos los integrantes de mi familia pero lo que yo descubrí de ellos es que tienen la capacidad de transformase a placer en grandes lobos.

Hicimos un tratado con unos de los jefes de esa tribu llamado Eprhaim Black pero por seguridad poco más de un mes después, fuimos a visitar a las hermanas Denali para advertirles que en caso de visitarnos o alojarse cerca del lugar donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, habitaban esa tribu y que sabía de nuestra existencia. Platicamos sobre el tratado, lo que implicaba y las delimitaciones, nos limitamos a presentarles a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Cullen y muchas otras cosas, después de una semana regresamos a nuestro hogar. Lo que encontramos, nadie lo entendió, ni yo.

- Carlisle: Estén atentos, huelo algo raro.

- Jasper: Si yo también lo he percibido es otro vampiro.

Todos asintieron sintiendo aquel olor, todos menos yo.

- Edward: Carlisle, yo no huelo nada. No percibo nada pero te juro que en este momento he sentido como si me hubiese latido el corazón.

Todos y cada uno de ellos me bombardearon con preguntas mentales… como que no lo hueles, porque no lo percibes, como te va a latir el corazón, pobre de mi hijo siempre tan melancólico y triste…

- Carlisle: Hijo si lo que dices es tal, creo que este vampiro tú lo conoces y tiene algo que ver con lo de tu memoria y tú dije.

Nuevamente todos en respuesta inmediata a las palabras de nuestro padre, turnaban sus miradas entre Carlisle y yo con su nuevo bombardeo de interrogantes… como que lo conoces, porque no recuerda cosas, de que estarán hablando, que tiene que ver ese vampiro con Edward, porque no conocemos todos esa historia, porque no lo huele, cual dije…

- Edward: Carlisle, padre. Te juro por la memoria de mis padres que siento mi corazón como si estuviera latiendo y no huelo ningún otro vampiro.

Carlisle asintió y todos nos miraron con incredulidad mientras él me abrazaba, la verdad es que si parecía que me iba a desplomar. Mis piernas y manos temblaban, sentía por alguna razón un extraño frio en mis entrañas, parecía como si fuera a llorar y las miradas que todos mis hermanos y mi madre me prodigaban no ayudaban en nada.

- Carlisle: Todos por favor, dejadnos solos. Este es un asunto personal de Edward. Les pido atentamente que revisen toda la delimitación de nuestro territorio y nosotros les avisaremos, por medio de Alice cuando puedan regresar.

Todos asintieron y en el acto se fueron, Carlisle era nuestro jefe aun y cuando para todos nosotros era como un padre. Me siguió sosteniendo entre sus brazos pues aun no encontraba el valor para continuar para seguir aquel rastro, ni las fuerzas para hacerlo, sus palabras fueron las que me alentaron.

Me encontraba aún más alterado pues Alice que tenía el don de premonición, no logro ver quien era o que iba a hacer o que había hecho por aquí, cuáles eran sus intenciones o cualquier cosa…

- Carlisle: Hijo sé que prometí no hablarte de esto pero creo que las circunstancias lo ameritan. Cómo te sientes…

- Edward: Sé que es imposible pero,,, me siento como humano…

- Carlisle: Bueno debes saber que la situación es extraña y si es tan importante, algo tan apremiante para ti es normal que te sientas… extraño. Llevas el dije contigo cierto.

Le mostré el dije mas no articule palabra, sencillamente no podía. Empezamos a caminar paso a paso casi empujado por mi padre, seguimos el rastro de aquel vampiro y descubrimos que nos llevaba justo a la nuestra casa. El por todo el camino me iba diciendo que le me apoyaría y me protegería así como toda la familia se tratase de lo que se tratase, que debía ser valiente y enfrentar mi pasado, que era mejor enfrentarlo que vivir el resto de mi existencia con incertidumbre. Sus palabras de aliento ayudaban pero no me calmaban…

- Carlisle: Hijo me apena decirte esto pero creo que yo sé quién es.

Me pare en seco, lo mire con una gran interrogante en los ojos y el dolor de mi pena, pues él me lo había ocultado antes. Antes de que pudiera reclamar esto el hablo.

- Carlisle: No me mires así, no fue con intención. Lo que pasa es que ahorita el olor es más intenso y penetrante por lo cual logre apreciar quien era.

- Edward: Dímelo ya o no daré un solo paso más…

- Carlisle: Edward, no creo equivocarme pero creo que el rastro que olemos es de una vampira.

- Edward: Queee,, quien es, como la conoces, cuando conviviste con ella…

- Carlisle: Edward, tranquilo Pareces celoso. tranquilízate y hablaremos… de acuerdo.

- Edward: Por favor Carlisle, habla yaaa.

Celoso. De que carambas puedo estar celoso pero la verdad era que si sentía una especie de rabia incontenible y no podía ni contenerla ni explicarla.

- Carlisle: Te he contado en un par de ocasiones las condiciones en las que fui transformado hijo. A esa vampiro la conocí ahí, cuando abrí los ojos a mi nueva condición, sabia en lo que me habían convertido e intentaba acabar conmigo mismo, ella fue la que me dijo que no tenía la culpa de lo que era ahora y que no era necesario matar humanos para alimentarme, que lo podía hacer de animales. Ella ya tenía los ojos ámbar.

- Edward: No me mientas Carlisle, dijiste que tú descubriste esa manera de alimentarse, no que alguien te dijera que eso se podía hacer.

- Carlisle: Lo se hijo, sé que mentí en ese aspecto pero lo cierto es que le prometí a esa mujer y aquel raro hombre que no diría nada por su bien, así lo hice. Cumplí con mi palabra.

- Edward: Quien era, como se llama, porque la viste ahí,,, y quien demonios era ese hombre del que hablas…

Ahora si mostré todos mis celos y frustración, usaba todo mi autocontrol para no aventármele en claro ataque a Carlisle. Pero un sonido de ramas crujiendo dirigiéndose hacia nosotros fue lo que me agazapo hacia esa dirección.

- Alice: Edward Cullen, no pensaras en serio atacar a Carlisle, cierto…

Había llegado en un santiamén y casi la ataco pero fue Carlisle el que puso orden.

- Carlisle: Todo está bien Alice y te agradecería te retiraras esto es entre mi hijo y yo. Te dije que nosotros te llamaríamos y te pido también por favor, deja de vernos en tus visiones. Después si Edward así lo desea, les explicara a todos que sucede, ahora retírate por favor hija.

Carlisle no dijo más, ella se perdió entre los arboles más rápido de lo que llego no sin antes proporcionarnos a ambos, una gran sonrisa de entre disculpa y arrepentimiento.

- Edward: Te pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento Carlisle, pero por favor. Explícate.

- Carlisle: Recuerdo poco de eso Edward, yo apenas abría los ojos después de mi transformación y me acostumbraba lentamente a mis nuevos sentidos. Primero que nada, nunca logre entender como primero estaban un hombre de un olor muy extraño y la vampiro, luego vi solamente a la vampiro y un gran lobo con el cual ella se comunicaba aun cuando era un animal que no emitía palabra.

- Edward: Pero quienes eran…

- Carlisle: Solo recuerdo que él jamás se presentó y que ella dijo que su nombre o su apellido no importaban. Si me dijo su nombre pero para nuestra mala suerte afuera del establo en el que nos lo encontrábamos se llevaba a cabo un enfrentamiento muy duro y el ruido o estruendo de esto me impidió oírla, eso aunado con los aullidos del lobo, que por lo que alcance a apreciar estaba desesperado por irse de ahí, obviamente con ella.

- Edward: Pero eso no me dice nada, Carlisle.

- Carlisle: Lo se hijo, lo sé. Bueno, al menos ahora sabes que es una mujer, tal vez esa institutriz que dices que no recuerdas y también sabes que no es mala, ella me ayudo hijo, no me ataco. Admito que me resulta bastante triste que esa mujer viva con ese dolor pero por algo importante te dio ese pedacito de ella. tú eres muy importante para ella y tal vez por eso este aquí. Lo mejor es entrar.

- Edward: No estoy seguro, padre. Tengo muchas ansias de entrar pero no sé por qué también tengo miedo.

- Carlisle: Por el olor que percibo, hijo mío. Ella debe de estar dentro de la casa o ya no está en los alrededores, su rastro aunque claro es débil. O lleva al menos un día completo dentro de la casa o hace un día al menos que se fue.

- Edward: Maldita sea, porque yo no logro olerla…

Estaba asustado y a la vez nunca había sentido tanta necesidad por entrar a mi casa. Sé que mi padre estaría conmigo y sé que mis hermanos se encuentran en los alrededores. Casi podría asegurar que mi vida iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento y eso me tenía terriblemente nervioso.

- Edward: Vamos padre, que pase lo que tenga que pasar y si debo conocerla, que así sea.

Camine decidido a entrar, todo me temblaba y estaba realmente nervioso. Todo en mi me decía que lo que hallara aunque era bueno, dolería. Mi padre camino a mi lado decidido, podía sentir tu apoyo desde cómo me agarraba el hombro con la palma de su mano, hasta los pensamientos positivos que emanaban de él y yo lograba escuchar claramente… es una buena persona, si me ayudo sus motivos tuvo para hacer lo que hizo, si lo busca es porque a lo mejor sea su destino encontrarlo este día o algún día, me ayudo en el peor momento de mi transformación y estoy seguro que por ayudarlo a él es que se fue… Después de escuchar cada comentario mental, llegamos a la puerta de la casa.

- Edward: Carlisle, estoy pensando algo que no se me ocurrió hasta ahorita.

- Carlisle: Dime hijo, te escucho.

- Edward: Si ella estuviera cerca o aquel hombre que la acompañaba estuvieran por aquí. Ya habría escuchado sus pensamientos, ella ya no se encuentra aquí…

Lo dije con tristeza en realidad todo el valor que mostraba no servía de nada si ella ya no se encontraba aquí pero aun así los nervios y todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía no desaparecieron.

Entramos, es indescriptible la sensación de sentirse invadido en tu propio hogar.

- Carlisle: Ella estuvo aquí por varias horas, su olor está impregnado principalmente en la sala de estar… justo en el piano.

No lograba oler nada fuera de lo normal, el silencio era casi sepulcral. Así que me acerque al piano, note que mis partituras fueron movidas, me quede mirando fijamente a las teclas de mi hermoso piano.

Lo que paso fue algo que no era casualidad.

Un rayo de luz entro directo a la casa y se posó sobre mi dije, este empezó a emitir su distintivo brillo debido a esto pero esta vez el reflejo más fuerte se dirigió directamente a una de las teclas del piano.

No sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de tocar esa tecla pero a la vez, tenía tanto miedo.

Presione lentamente la tecla hasta que emitió el sonido característico de ella. Todo se nublo.

- Carlisle: Edward. Edward, hijo estas bien, contéstame por favor…

- Alice: Que le pasa Carlisle, porque no responde. Yo solo vi que al parecer se desmayaba.

- Esme: Que te pasa hijo, reacciona.

- Rosalie: Lo atacaron, alguien le hizo algo, porque esta de esta manera. Parece estatua.

- Alice: Los vampiros no se desmayan…

- Emmett: Pues acabamos de encontrar uno que sí y por cierto, apenas vuelve en si…

Desperté o reaccione poco tiempo después y como siempre lo hice con un asedio de preguntas no formuladas verbalmente… está bien, los vampiros se pueden desmayar, que le paso para que se pusiera así, porque tiene los ojos perdidos en el espacio…

- Carlisle: Denle espacio por favor. Hijo te encuentras bien…

Ni yo mismo sabía si me encontraba bien, era como si me hubieran reiniciado tal como lo hacen las computadoras, no sentía dolor en la cabeza pero estaba aturdido. Y detecte un olor…

- Edward: Carlisle, la huelo.

Era un olor muy distintivo y ahora percibía bien esto, paso varias horas en la casa y toco el piano, específicamente es tecla que yo había tocado. Según mis hermanos y sus pensamientos estuve ido como por dos horas, no me hicieron nada yo solo reaccione.

Antes de que cualquiera dijeran nada al menos verbalmente, salí corriendo en busca de aquel olor. Lo encontré en donde menos me lo esperaba.

Me quede parado pasmado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, no sabía si entrar o no. Sentía como si hubiera penetrado mi intimidad y a la vez sabía que no fue un acto vandálico, simplemente melancólico.

Alcance a oír nuevamente a Carlisle decirle a toda la familia que necesitaba privacidad y todos se fueron a cazar.

- Carlisle: Hijo mío, quieres hablar sobre esto.

No conteste en el acto pero asentí, me sentía fatigado, casi exhausto.

- Carlisle: Creo Edward que ella sabe quién eres, por lo que logre darme cuenta por el rastro. Solo toco cosas tuyas, solo entro a tu recamara y fue aquí donde estuvo varias horas.

- Edward: No entiendo Carlisle, porque no se quedó a esperar por mí, porque la huelo de repente, porque me quede como estatura allá abajo cuando toque esa tecla. No entiendo.

Estaba frustrado y aterrado, no entendía las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante aquella vampiro que no recordaba o tal vez ni conocía.

- Carlisle: Hijo, tal vez el olor tan cercano te hizo reactivar una parte de tu cerebro con la que jugaron mediante un don. Dime algo, recuerdas ese periodo de tiempo de tu infancia…

- Edward: No sigo sin recordarlo pero recuerdo olores. Recuerdo que su olor siempre era a flores, ella frecuentaba un lugar con violetas y fresias, no recuerdo su cara solo su olor. Lo extraño es que recuerdo mucho un olor como a perro mojado y no sé por qué.

- Carlisle: Bueno hijo, lo bueno en todo esto es que empiezas a recordar y que por lo que veo te encuentras bien. Yo me voy y te doy privacidad pero un consejo. Observa las cosas que ella toco o donde ella estuvo aquí y a lo mejor obtengas más respuestas.

- Edward: Gracias, padre.

- Carlisle: Alcanzare a la familia en la cacería y tranquilo, tarde o temprano ella regresara o tú la encontraras y podrán platicar para arreglar las cosas.

Dijo esto y se fue, yo seguía aferrado al marco de la entrada de dormitorio, aspiraba su aroma con grandes suspiros. Tal y como Carlisle dijo, tal vez su aroma había reavivado mi memoria.

Camine lentamente por la recamara, me di cuenta que ella tomo varios de mis libros favoritos, me imagino que aquellos que más tenían mi olor impregnado. Toco el cuadro con la pintura de toda la familia Cullen, observo de cerca las joyas de mi madre, estuvo durante horas sentada en el único lugar donde se podía sentar en la recamara y por lo que logre oler, ella ojeaba mi diario.

Me sentí enojado por un momento, ella había leído mis intimidades. Yo plasmo en ese diario todos mis sentimientos y contradicciones,,, principalmente mis dudas, porque siempre aun siendo un humano e sentido que algo o alguien me falta, porque sin saberlo me gustan tanto lo prados y odio los parques.

En ese diario, había transcrito con mi propia letra varios de los consejos, poemas y partes especiales de mis libros favoritos de niño que me había escrito mi institutriz. Donde ella lo había hecho, se empezaba a desgastar por mi culpa al constantemente estarlo leyéndolo, así que decidí reescribir yo mismo gran parte del diario.

Puso gran énfasis en las partes donde yo describía mi vacío y mi soledad pero de repente encontré una hoja que fue cortada. Me enoje y del coraje avente el diario con furia… antes de que lograra caer al suelo ya lo tenía de nuevo en mis manos.

Recordé al instante, lo que ahí había escrito ella misma y yo lo transcribí:

TE ENCONTRARE

Te seguiré buscando  
en tu tierra o en el cielo,  
si no te encuentro,  
no perderé la esperanza  
de encontrarte alguna vez.  
Pasará un día y otro día  
una semana y otro mes,  
pasaran años, pero te veré.  
Te seguiré buscando en las  
calles ò en jardín desierto y  
si en la ciudad no te encuentro  
escudriñare el cielo y  
como siempre soñé,  
te encontrare en ese cielo  
infinitamente azul,  
plácido y celeste.  
Te seguiré buscando entre flores  
y escuchare el viento  
más no abra obstáculo  
que impidan mis ojos verte,  
son tantos los lugares  
donde te podré encontrar  
que ya no tengo miedo  
a perderte, y todo porque  
seguro estoy mi vida,  
que aunque sea en el  
mismo infierno  
te encontrare.

LO PROMETO. TE ENCONTRARE Y ME RECORDARAS.

Mi ira y frustración desapareció cuando recordé aquella promesa. Sabía que me la habían hecho a mí, todos los escritos de mi diario fueron hechos específicamente para mí. Eso me dijo mi madre poco antes de morir.

Seguí ojeando mi diario en busca de más hojas faltantes, todo estaba bien. Solo al final había una hoja arrancada, una que estaba en blanco y ahí mismo la encontré, con una inscripción.

n Lamento de corazón la intromisión y pido una disculpa por llevarme tu poema, supongo que es importante para ti pero algo en mi alma me dice que esas palabras y esa promesa son aún más importantes para mí, creo en mi interior que yo misma hice esa promesa. Me quedaría a esperarte pero me tengo que ir. Debo decirte que irrumpí en tu casa porque me recordaste al ser que más he amado en esta vida y en todos los tiempos aunque el por lo que yo creo ya esté muerto. Tu música es hermosa. Perdón. IMB

El aroma era mucho más intenso en esa hoja, por lo que creía le había dado un beso a la hoja y por impulso yo hice lo mismo. La leí tantas veces que perdí la cuenta y para cuando anocheció, toda mi familia se encontraba de regreso en la casa. Yo me encontraba indeciso en si debía o no contarles y de contrales que les diría, si ni yo mismo entiendo.

Solo a Carlisle le enseñe lo que ella escribió, después le conté todo lo que ella había agarrado y leído de entre mis libros, mi diario y mis cosas personales, no robo, simplemente estaba como tratando de indagar algo personal en mis cosas.

- Carlisle: Edward, has llegado a alguna conclusión de todo lo que observaste que ella agarro.

- Edward: En realidad, no. Pero creo que mi institutriz y esta mujer son la misma persona. Y no sé por qué pero podría asegurar que no fue ella la que le hizo eso a mi memoria pues por sus palabras ella no recuerda tampoco mucho. Si ella recordara todo no pensara que la promesa es importante, sabría que la hizo y cuando.

- Carlisle: Tus palabras son muy ciertas e interesantes. Ahora yo también me pregunto quién es y por qué ambos no recuerdan lo ocurrido. De lo que si no me cabe duda, es que esta mujer fue muy importante en tu vida Edward y por alguna razón, circunstancia o persona tubo que alejarse, fue algo que no estuvo ni en tus manos ni en las de ella.

- Edward: Carlisle, crees que algún día regrese o me la encuentre… crees que pueda saber todo algún día… quiero respuestas.

- Carlisle: Te comentare algo que Alice me dijo hace un rato que nos fuimos de cacería. Creo que tal vez pueda ayudar en un futuro.

- Edward: Te escucho..

- Carlisle: Ella me dijo que vio en una de sus visiones que tu logras platicar con alguien en tu interior y que eso era lo que estabas haciendo cuando te,,, "desmayaste". Pero lo más raro en sus palabras fue que me dijo que pasaran varios años en los que seguirás sin pareja pero que un día te lograras enamorar pero no de un vampiro y será eso lo que traiga a tu vida de nuevo esa mujer sin rostro.

- Edward: No entiendo nada,,, pero por que una mujer sin rostro.

- Carlisle: Yo le pregunte lo mismo y me dijo que por alguna razón hay algo que le impide verla, solo sabe que está ahí porque sus visiones se nublan.

Estaba agradeciendo a mi padre por sus palabras de aliento y sus consejos, cuando Jasper el integrante más nuevo de la familia nos llamó.

- Jasper: Podrían bajar por favor, Emmett y yo encontramos algo que puede servirles…

Mi padre y yo bajamos rápidamente, ya toda la familia estaba reunida en el comedor.

- Carlisle: Bien hijos, hablen que han encontrado.

- Jasper: Carlisle sé que nos dijiste que debíamos de alejarnos de esto, que era algo personal de Edward pero yo indague en busca de alguna amenaza o algo, Emmett yo encontramos dos rastros y otro peculiar olor.

- Edward: Díganme todo por favor.

- Emmett: Cuando llegamos a la casa y tú estabas,,, mal. Jasper y yo pensamos que tal vez alguien te había atacado o algo, entonces decidimos seguir los dos rastros de vampiro que encontramos.

- Jasper: Yo seguí por lo que supongo el rastro por donde ella llego, ella no venía sola. Veras Edward, por el olor y las huellas que encontré ella venía con un lobo de enorme tamaño pero en algún punto entre el límite de los territorios y esta casa, el lobo se regresó y ella llego sola hasta acá.

Yo solo pude ver a Carlisle con cara de conmoción mientras escuchaba esto, nosotros hicimos un tratado precisamente con una tribu que tiene la capacidad de transformarse en enormes lobos… y cuando él la conoció, ella iba con un lobo enorme. Ahora estábamos seguros de que si era la mujer que Carlisle conoció cuando se convirtió.

- Emmett: Yo entonces seguí el rastro por donde ella se fue al salir de la casa. Se dirigió casi en línea recta a la reserva de la tribu pero lo que más me sorprendió es que en el límite de nuestro territorio por donde ella cruzo, justo del otro lado del arroyo al oeste de aquí, ese lobo la esperaba.

- Edward: Como que ese lobo la esperaba, a que te refieres con eso.

Ahí estaban de nuevo mis incontrolables celos, no sé cómo aun sin pensar en mi reacción ya me encontraba cargando a Emmett del cuello, exigiendo una respuesta. Carlisle me hizo soltarlo y me calmo con sus palabras.

- Carlisle: Edward tranquilo, ellos solo te están contando lo que encontraron. Escúchalos.

Respire profundamente, le ofrecí una gran disculpa a mi hermano y lo inste a seguir con hablando.

- Emmett: Yo no sé mucho de rastros y no quería cruzar solo el límite aun cuando fueran solo unos metros. Así que fui por Jasper y regresamos a ese lugar.

- Jasper: A menos de 3 metros del límite, encontramos rastros del mismo lobo que llego con ella.

De mi boca salió un gruñido espeluznante, jamás en mis años como vampiro había perdido así el control, estaba tan enojado y rabioso que no sabía en realidad si era bueno quedarme ahí escuchando,

- Edward: Perdón, continúa por favor.

- Alice: Pueden continuar, él no los atacara. Siente cosas indescriptibles pero su rabia no es para con ustedes. Continúen.

- Jasper: Por lo que encontramos, el lobo la espero ahí todo el tiempo que ella estuvo aquí en la casa.

- Emmett: Y cuando ella se encontró con el ahí, hablaron durante un largo tiempo y se fueron con dirección a la reserva directamente.

- Edward: Solo hablaron,,, porque creen que estuvieron todo ese tiempo ahí…

- Jasper: Yo supongo que el la estaba reprendiendo o regañando… y ella lo escuchaba atentamente.

- Edward: Maldición,,,, queeee.. que acabas de decir, por qué dices eso… explícate ya.

Nunca, nunca en toda mi vida. Me había tenido semejante actitud para con ninguna otra persona pero simplemente no podía controlarme.

- Emmett: Calma hermano, esto lo suponemos porque en el rastro, claramente se ve como ella permaneció de pie en un mismo lugar sin moverse. Mientras las huellas del lobo indican que se movía de un lado al otro alrededor de ella.

- Jasper: No la ataco, no hay rastros de pelea o combate. Y de haber estado el lobo siendo agresivo con ella, ella mínimo se hubiese agazapado y dejado más huellas y no es así, ellos conversaban o algo así. Estoy seguro de que se conocen.

Jasper ahora usaba su don para calmarme y hacerme parecer el hombre más paciente, calmado y nada celoso del mundo. Fue Carlisle el que continúo hablando.

- Carlisle: Bueno, están en lo cierto chicos. Ella tiene algún tipo de relación con ese lobo, cuando yo la conocí ese lobo iba con ella.

- Esme: Cuando la conociste amor, porque no habías platicado de ella con nosotros.

- Carlisle: Porque no pensé que fuera importante. Yo la conocí el día que me transformaron, me enseño algunas condiciones de mi propia nueva "especie", me dio algunos consejos y se fue con su amigo el lobo. Nunca más la volví a ver…y

- Rosalie: Estas diciendo que esa vampiro tiene más años que tú y el lobo también…

Sus pensamientos corrieron desbocados, eso no puede ser, es demasiado, el lobo es tan viejo, como pueden ser amigos si son enemigos naturales, esto está muy raro…..

- Alice: Cuéntanos sobre ese encuentro, que te dijo.

- Carlisle: Ella me dio su nombre pero no lo escuche, lo que si recuerdo y ahora la frase cobra otro sentido es que me dijo… mi apellido no es importante, he llevado tantos apellidos en tanto tiempo que no es relevante…

- Emmett: Woorale, si ya para ese entonces había llevado varios apellidos es porque ya tenía varios años antes de que tu Carlisle fueras neófito.

- Jasper: Crees que el lobo sea tan antiguo como ella, Carlisle.

- Edward: No, el lobo no tiene la edad de ella.

Maldita sea, tantos pensamientos al mismo tiempo me hacían salirme de mis casillas pero Jasper me regresaba a la serenidad… como lo sabes, quien te lo dijo, ya la recordaste…

- Edward: No sé cómo lo sé, de acuerdo. Solo lo sé y estoy seguro que ella es más antigua aun con toda la edad de nosotros juntos sumada…

- Carlisle: Yo tampoco lo dudaría hijo pero por ahora sabemos que no fue atacada en la reserva y tal vez incluso tenga un amigo ahí. Pero aun así no debemos cruzar para allá o nos arriesgamos a que nos ataquen.

- Emmett: Fácilmente les podemos ganar a esos perros…

- Edward: Yo con gusto mataría a ese perro que se hace pasar por su amigo…

- Carlisle: Familia, no se trata de si les podemos ganar, se trata de respetar el tratado y nuestra propia palabra. Si ella regresa será bienvenida pero nosotros no podemos ir para allá.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Jasper seguia controlándome y todos se miraban entre sí, sin decir nada al menos no verbalmente. En mi interior deseaba no poder escuchar todas sus interrogantes sobre ella, sobre el lobo, sobre lo que pasaría, como la conocía, porque era importante, los cálculos ridículos de su edad y más, mucho más.

Por fin, después de varios minutos. Continúo la discusión.

- Jasper: Creo que lo mejor será irnos de aquí, indefinidamente.

- Emmett: Que, por qué dices eso.

- Alice: Estas seguro, amor.

- Rosalie: No pensé que nos tendríamos que irnos ya pero si, llevamos varios años aquí.

- Esme: Si es lo correcto, sin duda lo haremos.

- Carlisle: Jasper, por qué piensas que eso es lo correcto. Que te llevo a esa conclusión.

Yo solo miraba a Jasper con ojos asesinos, tratando de controlarme lo más posible porque en cualquier momento iba a saltar por los aires tratando de matar a alguien, me encontraba totalmente descontrolado.

- Jasper: Toda la familia está en riesgo, si nos quedamos aquí por más tiempo.

Otro gruñido salió desde mi pecho y esta vez, incluso mi hermano Emmett se puso en posición defensiva.

- Edward: Explícate ahora, Jasper.

- Carlisle: Si hijo, porque la familia está en riesgo. Crees que los lobos nos atacaran en un futuro.

- Jasper: No Carlisle, simplemente logro sentir lo que está sintiendo Edward. No puede controlarse, está totalmente fuera de control, fuera de sí. En este momento Edward no es la misma persona que conozco desde hace años.

- Carlisle: Por qué dices eso, hijo. No te entiendo.

- Edward: Habla, ahora o te juro que…

- Carlisle: Contrólate…

- Jasper: Precisamente por eso, Edward esta sobrellevado. En estos minutos que estuvimos en silencio y durante la conversación. He sentido toda clase de sentimientos en él, ira, dolor, celos, tristeza, odio, pesar,,, he sentido todo eso y más. Y lo peor es que ni el mismo se da cuenta.

- Edward: Como te atreves…

- Carlisle: Es cierto hijo, yo mismo te veo.

No supe en realidad que paso después, mis piernas perdieron sus fuerzas y caí al piso totalmente sin ningún control sobre mis extremidades, un segundo después logre sentir claramente mi corazón latir.

Esta vez no lo estaba suponiendo, mis manos se alojaron inmediatamente en mi pecho cuando sentí ese latido y los dos siguientes. Mi corazón latió 3 veces. Mi corazón de piedra, suspendido y congelado hace ya tantos años logro latir esta vez podía asegurarlo.

Cuando caí al suelo sin fuerzas sobre mí, toda mi familia estuvo a mí alrededor apoyándome para no golpear el suelo estrepitosamente, sentía 6 pares de manos por todo mi cuerpo. Pero las mismas 12 manos me soltaron al instante y se alejaron instantáneamente de mi cuando escucharon los 3 tímidos latidos de mi corazón.

Todos sus pensamientos llegaron a mi… fue su…, se escuche un latido, que me parta un rayo oí su corazón latir, fueron 3 latidos de corazón los oí claramente, demonios no puede ser escuche su corazón, es imposible que le lata el corazón, ya no logro oír nada, debo de estar loco, seguro escuche otra cosa… en algún punto sus pensamientos cesaron y yo hable.

- Edward: Carlisle, te pido por favor les cuentes lo que creemos me está pasando…

- Carlisle: Si, hijo mío con tu autorización lo hare.

- Edward: Me quiero levantar pero no tengo fuerzas y me siento exhausto, estoy… cansado. Padre me podrías llevar a mi habitación y darme mi diario…

- Carlisle: Claro hijo, no hay problema…

- Edward: Otra cosa familia, les pido por favor estén muy atentos por si ella o el lobo vienen, avísenme yo quiero,,, verla. Si esto no sucede en los siguientes 3 días, les pido partamos de aquí. Jasper tiene razón.

Mi padre no espero a que me contestaran, con gran agilidad me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo al asiento en mi habitación, me acerco el libro y salió de la habitación.

No supe en realidad que paso después. En las visiones de Alice ella llego a verme como si estuviera dormido pues tenía los ojos cerrados pero lo más raro eran los recuerdos que por un instante logre ver en los pensamientos de Carlisle. Él se quedó cuidándome todo ese tiempo que estuve "dormido" pero no estaba quieto, yo sollozaba y tenía una conversación con alguien pues hablaba.

Pasaron los 3 días que yo mismo dispuse, ella no regreso y desde ese episodio de mi conversación con la nada, volví a ser yo mismo. Ya no tenía ataques incontrolables de emociones, pensaba en ella, pensaba mucho en ella pero ya no me descontrolaba cuando esto pasaba.

Ese tercer día pedí a mi familia nos mudáramos a otro lugar, todos accedieron y aceptaron sin chistar. Algo en mi interior me hacía tener la seguridad de que si ella no volvió era porque este no era el tiempo para nuestro encuentro y no lo iba a obligar, podría ser contraproducente.

Pasaron los años, nunca la saque de mi memoria pero si se hizo un recuerdo vago que el tiempo portentaba al olvido pero mí dije me la recordaba cada día, su aroma era lo único que lograba hacerme sentir un poco menos solo y menos triste.


End file.
